


The Walking Dead Lesbian Fics

by blue_beetle



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_beetle/pseuds/blue_beetle





	The Walking Dead Lesbian Fics

Andrea awakens. She blacked out after a woman saved her from lots of walkers. All Andrea knew was that she wielded a sword. A katana. 

'You're finally awake'

Andrea panicked. She went to grab her gun but it wasn't there. The woman walked up. She was black and her hair was dark too. That's all Andrea could see. Well apart from this woman's figure. She was very skinny and had curves in all the right places. 

'Who are you?' Andrea finally asks. 

'I was gonna ask you the same question' the woman said. 

'I'm Andrea, my group are they here'

'Nope it's just me, you, Mike and Terry'

'Who are Mike and Terry' Andrea asks. 

'They were my boyfriend and his idiot friend but they're now dead'

'Oh, I'm so sorry' Andrea says

'Don't be. You're here now, Andrea, I'm Michonne' 

Michonne steps into the light and reveals herself. Andrea looks at her in amazement. She is beautiful.

'Must be lonely on your own' Andrea says.

'Yeah I haven't been laid since this all began, even when my boyfriend was still alive'

'Neither, no one in my old group took my fancy. Well there was Dale but we never had sex'

'Dale, seems nice'

'There was also Lori but she was already taken. Oh and Maggie but Glenn snatched her up'

'Lori and Maggie don't sound like male names'

'Who said I was straight, Michonne?'

'All the good ones usually are'

Michonne moves closer to Andrea. They both lean in but then there is a knock at the door. Michonne goes to the door and has her sword ready. She opens up. A black man and black woman stand at the door. 

'Wow, stop, I'm Tyreese. This is my sister Sasha. My group were just searching the area'


End file.
